


Derek Hales Daughter

by Forestgreengirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Mcall Pack, Secrets, derek's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: In which Derek has a secret daughter and the pack are very shockedI might make this a series but I'm not sure





	1. Who is That?

It was a sunny day in Beacon Hills and the Pack were all sitting around as it was really hot, "Why is it so hot" complained Stiles "I don't know idiot" growled Peter "Knock it off you two" said Lydia "Who wants Ice Cream" sang Allison "ME" shouted everyone but Derek who was on his phone looking at photos and texting people, "Derek don't you want some?" questioned Issac "No I'm good thanks" said Derek in his low voice of his "Okay your call mate, by the way who are you texting" questioned Stiles, At Derek's look of 'Shut Up' let's just say he shut up very quickly. 

Suddenly the door bell rung "Who's that" said Scott "I don't know" replied Issac "I'll go get the door" he finished. As he went to get the door they saw a shadow duck underneath his arm and come whizzing past finishing at Derek's form "INCOMING" shouted Issac as he ran back "It's fine Zac" said Derek "Hey angel" continued Derek "Hi" giggled the little girl who looked about 5 and had elbow-length black hair and hazel eyes with porcelain skin and was wearing a pair of black shorts with a white shirt that had the word "HUFFLEPUFF" written on it. 

"Who's that" was the questioned in everyone's mind but that question was answered as the girl finished her sentence "Daddy" "WHAT" shrieked everyone it was then that Derek seemed to snap back into the real world "Oh yeah.."He chuckled "Meet my daughter Talia Rose Hale" he finished "WHAT" they shrieked again....

To be continued


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations on how Talia Rose Hale came to be   
> And meetings.

The Mcall pack were extremely shocked to say the least, Derek was the sort of guy to not have any kids as he was Mr I'm Untouchable, well that and the fact that he is kinda emotionally constipated.  
"Oh have I not mentioned Rose before?" Derek said the corners of his mouth tugging up into a small smirk "No you haven't actually" said Scott glaring a little "Woops" said Derek laughing.  
They all chimed in with a variety of questions such as: "How old is she", "Who's her mother" "Why didn't we know about her" "Dude, when did you get laid" the last one was courtesy of Stiles". "Hang on guys, I will answer one at a time but you need to speak slower and less...jambled" Derek said, he continued "Rose has just turned four, Her mother was someone I new called Rosetta Spark, You didn't know about her because know body could know about her in case she got hurt, she is also part werewolf and has for the last question Stiles, never you mind" 

"Would you all like to meet her?" Derek Asked "Yes please" they all said at once "Okay but one at a time" he said. "Okay Lydia first" Derek said, "Hi sweetie I'm Lydia Martin" "Hi" Rose giggled, next was Stiles "Hey kiddo, I'm friends with your daddy" "I know, he's told me about all of you" Rose said smartly and so much like her father, the rest of them spoke and intruduced them selves.

"Anyway, as much as I love having you here, Talia Rose Hale, what do you think you are doing here, your Grandma is going to have a heart attack" Derek said seriously and in full parent mode "Don't worry Daddy, Grandma Lillian doesn't care, she is always at Bingo or having me clean stuff" Rose replied "Can I stay with you for a while?" She continued "Sure thing Darling why doesn't Uncle Peter go and take you to the park while the adults sort stuff out" Derek said "Okay" Rose said smiling "Oh and Peter if she gets hurt I will skin you" Derek said and let's just say Peter looked a little disturbed and quite scared.

Once Rose and Peter left Derek started to explain how she came about and who Rosetta was to him. "I met Rosetta when Laura and I had been staying in New York after the house fire, I met Rosetta maybe 2 weeks afterwards and we got along great but then it went to far but she lived with Her Aunt Trisha and her Uncle David along with her cousin Amelia and they were very into 'you need to marry before you   
have a child' but them being so strict like this led to Rosetta becoming more rebellious which then led to her falling in love with me which then led Talia being born, but Rosetta didn't want her so she was staying with Her Grandmother till I could take her in but evidently Lillian doesn't want her either so she's staying with me now" He finished "Wow" "That's sad" they all said.  
End of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, enjoy this longer chapter  
> Love ya xx


	3. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack minus Derek all discuss Rose and Derek.

Derek was sitting at a table teaching Rose some of the school needs as her Grandmother wouldn't let her go to school because then people would ask questions about her. As the pack were watching them they started to talk "aren't Derek and Rose cute together" stated Lydia "Yeah it's a real change from Mr Grumpy Pants" replied Stiles "Its sad what happened to his family but at least he has a chance to be happy again" said Allison "And now he won't be so depressed" said Scott a little rudely "Scott!, that's mean" Allison replied as she gently whacked him on the chest. 

(Derek's P.O.V)

"Daddy, will I ever see Mummy?" Rose questioned and oh...Her childhood innocence, I can't tell her that her Mother doesn't want her and that she turned into a nutter can I, "Well my little flower, Mummy's a bit sick so you can stay with me while she gets better 'eh" I said instead "Okay but I can still stay with you and Uncle Peter as well as the others right?" "Of course" I said ruffling her Black pigtails "Now why don't you continue drawing while I go over and talk to Uncle Peter" "No Daddy, please stay with me and draw" she begged me "Okay for now" I replied".

(Peter's P.O.V) (unexpected, i know)

I cannot believe that I have a niece, she reminds me of Derek when he was that age but you know..a girl and she has longer hair. Rose got his Fathers, Cora's and my Sisters black hair and she also got Derek's eyes. In all honesty she is pretty cute.

 

The End Of This Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to next chapter   
> Love you guys!  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Next chapter out soon,
> 
> Send me requests for 
> 
> PJO  
> Doctor Who  
> Supernatural  
> Sherlock   
> Teen Wolf   
> Or more


End file.
